


Buxom

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bukkake, Come Shot, F/F, Implied Pyrrha x Ruby, Large Breasts, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Yang, Omegaverse, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pyrruby Mentions, Teasing, alpha!Blake, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: While getting ready for a regular double date with Pyrrha and Ruby at the Paper Lantern, Yang takes it upon herself to wear a rather revealing party dress to tease Blake as she's finishing up. The blonde Omega knows she has two particular assets that can rile up her unlikely Alpha, and she intends to use them. One fantasy controls her sexual mind as she comes off of heat blockers and her nipples grow more than sensitive - giving Blake one amazing paizuri before they head out
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Buxom

“There’s no way you’re wearing that to our date...”

Yang smiled all the more eagerly, her tongue and bottom lip exchanging between her buxom lips as she stood in the doorway to the walk in closet. The blonde of her hair caught in the warm light, illuminating and bathing her dark-haired Alpha in her wanton and teasing light. She knew Blake would behave like this, a stubborn kitty that, while the one of the pair of them who had the ability to grow her own cock from his beautiful clitoris, still couldn’t handle her Academy crush. Yang had essentially worn her lover’s trousers ever since the first Homecoming they’d attended at Beacon; now, and years later, she still knew best how to tease and play with her Faunus mate.

Buxom and blossoming, the afternoon sun beaming into the room and catching in her fiery mane o bright yellow hair, Yang bit her finger, giving her Alpha that look. She as sauntered right in the doorframe, her plump thighs together and expression more than a little innocent in a faux kind of way before her Blake. Her lilac eyes glistened when met with Blake’s amber orbs.

“What’s wrong with it?” The Omega asked, feigning a gasp and teasing still. Yang looked up and down as much of herself as she could, another melodramatic display for her mate, trying to antagonise her Blake into an early frenzy, but the Alpha remained stoic as she fixed her own blouse.

“Come on, Yang, your tits are practically spilling out of it...”

Yang’s lips continued to curl as she rounded the bed and approached her Faunus lover. With a hearty and hefty display the former-brawler pushed her expansive bosom into the firm grill of her mate’s back, pressing them both together. The dragon sensed her own softness, enveloping her Blake and feeling her own musky scent.

Sighing, Yang breathed in her love.

“Really? Hmm, I hadn’t noticed,” she lied catching the sheen of her golden party dress in the mirror as she observed Blake fixing her own self up.

She’d only recently cut the long river of jet black hair and now sported a fashionable if not quirky and queer basic bob that Yang had already demonstrated how much she loved. It was light, a lot thinner than the previous style, and now Yang’s own up-knot of a ponytail atop her crown still let her own flowing lake of yellow hair look fuller and bigger than ever before. Blake felt talker somehow though, especially now as she appeared a little more meek and reserved in the mirror clad in padded bra under her plain blouse and almost petticoat-like skirt with thigh-highs underneath. As always Yang appeared the eldest of the mated pair, but both knew Blake was far more mature. She relaxed a little when feeling her lover’s breasts pressing against her hardy back – Yang felt like the softest creature in all of Remnant, beautifully beaming in the reflection of the looking glass.

“Tie?” Blake asked seemingly ignoring her mate’s attempt to get her riled up. “Better yet,” she breathed, flipping and tossing around the frills of her skirt. “I’m not even sure about this. What do you think? Maybe I should just go with the slimmer pants if I’m trying to look this tomboyish...”

Yang reached for the tie on their shared bed, lifting it closer to her lover’s collar and humming her approval. “Tie looks good, but I think you should go with the pants, babe,” she added, her fingers sliding down the lining of the skirt.

“What makes you think so, hmm?” The stoic and reserved Alpha prodded, her lover’s head next to her own and easily kissable or more. “You really can’t wear that to a date with Ruby and Pyrrha...”

Lilac eyes began to simmer, almost tinting an arrogant and more playful deep crimson; Yang bit her lip once again, before planting a more than lavish kiss into her lover’s neck in the crook of her loose collar. This was always her way almost all the time. She took in Blake’s ever-present scent and made it her own, their recent blockers for Yang’s Heat completely worn away and now both of them wearing their roles naked on their skin. Her Alpha smelled musky, with a deep and full-bodied scent on her collar close to Yang like a dry wood and watery odour that made her almost instantly ravenous. They hadn’t really mated for a time, weary of the blonde’s Heat and now the Omega was ready to return to what she knew.

Her hands continued down at Blake’s skirt, wanting to take it off or pounce on her to the bed, lifting up the clothed veil and having at her lover’s sex. Whether Blake was erect or not, Yang didn’t mind – she already wanted to have her mouth and lips around whatever was awaiting her between her Alpha’s slim and agile thighs. Yang felt her own lower lips begin to tingle with excitement, hoping her ploy had worked a little or a lot.

“My tits aren’t falling out of it, Blakey... _yet_ ,” she teased again, almost wishing they already had before her Alpha.

In the back of her mind she was going over the times she’d been like this – her nipples were almost on fire with sensitivity, a side effect of coming off of pheromone blockers so soon after her subdued Heat, or so Weiss had told the pair when they had requested them both. The heiress turned somewhat chemist had extensive experience testing them out on both herself and her own Omega. Yang had hit the brunt of the turnaround, her tits swelling (she at least thought they were) in recent days and her nipples so sensitive and soft to the touch. She was outwardly fantasising about Blake’s paws all over them, fondling or groping her bubbly body in the way she wanted, both of them dancing toward a mating. Her eyes deepened into a dark red haze as Blake’s hands suddenly held her elbows and forearms, turning them both sideways in the mirror.

“A little on for it today, right?” The stoic and cautious Alpha assumed, reading all of her Omega’s thoughts through her eyes turning ravenous red and the beautiful depth of her desperate aroma. Yang completely betrayed herself. Blake hardly needed to inquire to know what her Omega really wanted.

_Get me on my knees and put your cock between by tits... Fuck my chest until you can give me all that sweet seed, Blakey..._

Amber eyes plunged deep into her, reading all she wanted as Blake held her steadfast, still just a hair taller than her plus her adorable and full cat ears poking through her attractive bob of black. Blake quickly darted her eyes to her wrist watch creeping along with her hand and arm to her lover’s shoulder, holding her firmly. They had time, more time than the feline Alpha had first thought – Ruby would understand even if they were late. She and her much taller lover Pyrrha had been more than late a handful of times to the mutual dates the two couples shared. Black irises amid yellow orbs dilated and turned into beautiful slits in Blake’s skull as she eyed back to Yang, her crimson vision turning back to willing lavender.

Blake could smell it – willingness. Her seemingly arrogant and teasing Omega had flipped on a whim, seeing her lover’s eyes turn to black and yellow slits in an instant as soon as the calculations ticked over in the young woman’s mind. Yang wanted it, did she? Blake’s lower regions trembled before her, a morph instigating between her own thighs as she took in more of Yang’s floral and bright smell. Her scent was intoxicating rather suddenly.

The Alpha’s grip was sudden and immediate, gripping her lover’s back at the small of it and holding her closer, her bosom forming a soft cushion between them both. Yang almost yelped after that, when Blake parted from her again and took her dragon for her own.

“Is this what you want? I can smell it on you, I know it is. Why else would you wear something so revealing if you weren’t trying to tempt me,” Blake said like stone, her voice a knife in the sexual tension Yang had gathered up into a knot around her voluptuous form.

Her Alpha’s hands gripped like claws into the softness of her breasts, groping them rather harshly in tender yet wanting fingers. Immediately she sensed her body reacting, her leg lifting up Blake’s and her toes flailing in the open air as her lower folds followed suit. She began to gush; she could feel herself doing so as Blake’s grip tightened upon her breasts. When the feline began to knead and fold the soft and plump flesh of her huge chest, Yang tried and failed to stifle a moan. In the air between them her Alpha’s musk showed her appreciation, a tender ‘good girl’ silent and aromatic flooding Yang’s senses as she continued to trickle slick all over her secretive sex.

“ _Blake_...” Yang breathed, offering her supple breasts all the more as she arched her back forward.

Her Alpha smiled, kneading them once again and folding around their curvature. They were hers, and Blake knew it – Yang offered her breasts, herself, all of her whenever she needed it or wanted it, either of them. Blake knew it. It caused an indulgent and liberal grin to spread across the full width of her mouth and as she stared at her Omega’s sated and pleasured expression, the blonde’s lips became undeniable. The Alpha’s want became rock hard, a knot in her chest as she felt herself swelling and her eyes dilated further still.

She lurched forward, claiming Yang’s lips rather possessively as her hands continued to hold and grope her incredible bosom. She almost couldn’t get enough – Yang attempted to reach for her, Blake’s hand darting from one luscious breast to intercept and hold above her head. They both tumbled and tripped backwards.

Before either knew, Blake could see the reflection of almost glowing hair like a bright flame caught in the glass of the mirror and cast back. Yang gasped again as she hit the mirror, her legs coming back to grab Blake’s as the Faunus in turn went back for her tits.

“Grim, Blake...”

“You wanted me to have them, so now they’re mine.”

The dragon let out a stiff chuckle, her temperamental Alpha now fully drinking from her fount and breathing in all the floral scent she sent her way. She lifted her hands again, voluntarily crossing her wrists above her head and pinned them to the mirror. Yang had long since moved past needing Blake’s hands around her wrists to keep them together – she’d been reigned in over the years of being with Blake since their days in Beacon.

“Are you... Are you getting hard?” Yang dared to ask, causing Blake to look up from nibbling and licking her way across the blonde’s collarbone whilst still kneading her chest.

She wanted to reach underneath the outline of her Alpha’s skirt and feel the swell of her bulge, if it was present. The wave of musk coming from the wanton Faunus seemed to suggest something akin to her clitoris transforming the more she groped Yang’s own massive chest. Black and yellow slit eyes found her again, feline-like teeth brandished out from under Blake’s lips as she moved awkwardly and jerked, sensing Yang’s inquisitiveness in her scent. She was too eager; the Alpha had more work to do.

“Lift up your dress.”

“Blakey?” Yang countered more than a little meekly, taking by surprise at the dead ringer of a tone. Blake’s hands left her tits and flicked to the clasp of her skirt on the side, releasing the button like it was a lifeline and letting the opened frills drop down her socked and rather plump thighs. Both Alpha and Omega were alike in almost only how their legs were supple, athletic and as soft as pillows – each of them loved to take up residence in the other’s lap. “Oh _Blakey_ , are my tits making you excited already?” The Omega fawned, seeing the bulbous clutch in her Alpha’s slim panties.

Almost silent, her eyes turning almost fully black from the thin daggers of her irises, Blake’s hands darted again like bullets from her _Gambol Shroud_. Yang winced as they claimed her breasts for another quick squeeze and a knead before gripping the fabric of her party dress covering her. Blake smiled a little devilishly, practically ripping her mate’s dress to let her bosom pour out of its hold – of course Yang had been arrogant and crude enough to forgo her bra. Was she planning of slipping past Blake out of their apartment without wearing one? The Alpha knew that was her Omega’s plan. The crook of her devious smile increased as her lover’s shapes bounced before her, supple and tender flesh unleashed from the confines just a little too tight for her chest to handle. Their naked shape was perfect as ever, Blake admired her lover’s form with eager and all-consuming yellow and black eyes.

“Get your dress up,” Blake seemingly ordered, a swollen lump bulging in the inside of her sling underwear. Yang’s breath was like steam out from behind her dragon-like fangs.

“These making you hard, Blakey?”

“You’ve flaunted them enough,” Blake reminded her blonde Omega. “Behaving like a Menagerie slut. Were you planning on getting through the door without wearing a bra?”

“Maybe a lil,” the jester-like blonde teased a little further. Her hands wanted to move from above her head, but Blake’s gaze and woody musk totally transfixed her still, gently petrifying her to the looking glass while the Faunus now man-handled her expansive breasts. “Maybe you should put the tape over my nipples again, it wouldn’t be so bad then, right?” She attempted to tease further, lifting her leg to grace her lover’s.

Blake returned again with serious intent. Her hands reached the hem of the gown, gripping the fold and pulling it up with swift fervour so it quickly rounded Yang’s ample thighs and near-perfect rump. Her naked ass hit the mirror too, her moan escaping like a ricochet. The Faunus smiled, her own cat-like glare to her lover’s mouth agape turning Yang’s eyes the shades of another ravenous red. She was playing with fire – Blake’s expression reminded her of that, her stoic and temperamental Alpha innocent and loving one moment and then claiming and needing of her Omega in the next. All the shows of breasts, all the play and the teasing on Yang’s part had guided Blake to a more dominant demeanour.

Fingers swirled and circled cautiously and carefully around and over the curvature of one of Yang’s huge and beautiful breasts, silently torturing her. Blake drifted closer, drawing her Omega into a deathly exchange, kissing her with slow and beautiful lips, sharing her taste. Yang’s moan became consumed by Blake’s tongue in a moment, lips wet as they smacked together luring the blonde in so innocently as her Alpha’s finger continued to swirl and circle and trickle around her breast. At the same time, the Faunus reached and gripped the second, groping once more and kneading her paws into Yang’s now fully-naked form, enjoying the splendour of her flesh. The swell of Blake’s cock continued to grow in her sling panties, bulging with a want Yang had planted in her brain since standing in the doorway to the closet.

The Alpha wanted her cock softly enveloped between her mate’s amazing breasts, Yang bobbing up and down the length of her luscious and slender shaft until she reached completion. The thought of seeding Yang’s bosom made Blake moan back a little into her lover’s mouth, the grip on her breast clenching as she reached for the nipple of the other.

Yang was caught completely naked when Blake twisted with particular fingers and sense sensual shockwaves through her bosom and throughout her body.

“Blmpf!” Yang rather screamed into her lover’s tongue, her hands finally finding their volition and reaching for Blake’s wrists. It was too late – the Alpha picked at the other nipple, twisting again as she kissed Yang further. Her lips left the dragon’s lips after that, moving quickly to her neck.

“Blake... Grim! What’re you..?” She struggled; her Alpha’s kiss moving to her neck and her collar too quickly and the scent of the stoic but now completely unruly Alpha consuming her. Yang could tell she was leaking slick all over her practically purring sex, it craving her lover’s cock as much as she could tell her lips were. Each time she felt another kiss against her warm and naked flesh, another pulse emanated from both sets of lips she had. Her mind wrapped over backwards, smelling the musk of her lover’s cock coming clear as day through her usual musk – Blake must have been fully erect, grown from her clit now into the beautiful length of her gorgeous member. Yang wanted it, wanted her lips around it, as much as she could get.

The Alpha still wanted to take things more than a little slow, however. Her lips reached Yang’s impeccable bosom, kissing the crest of her left breast and listening with her topside ears for a moaning reward. Her cat ears perched, wiggling delightfully as she heard her name on a little loop repeating the more she gave attention to the part of her Omega that had craved it. Yang’s tits, her perfect pair of buxom and voluptuous breasts flowing beautifully over the soft of her dress removed from Blake’s path. Her lips enveloped her lover’s nipple and she began to suck against the melody of her dragon singing her name. Every time she recognised the sound of ‘Blake’ or ‘Blakey’ escaping the Omega’s mouth, her cock throbbed and twitched inch after inch in the clutch of her panties. The taste of her lover’s chest made the feline’s eyes close a little, her blissful duty guiding her into a zen space with Yang’s fingers coasting through her bob of black hair.

“Lemme help...” Yang murmured between moans, her change coming on strong with the melding of their scents and the slick lining the outer folds of her blossoming sex. She wanted Blake, wanted her cock and to service her to total completion – the dragon wanted to behave like the sake of her role. “Let me have it, Blake... Grim, look how hard you are.”

“It’s all for you,” Blake practically mewed from suckling on her lovers breasts, sending the blonde deeper into a realm of submissive and serving pleasure. “You flaunt these in front of me and now I want them. Now I want _you_.”

“I can smell it on you,” Yang smiled, her fingers reaching for the sling of her lover’s panties and pulling them down over her haunches and rear until gravity finished them off. Around her ankles in a second, without the skirt and underwear, Blake looked perfect in her tomboyish blouse and thigh-high black socks. A monochrome palette to her person like she used to sport.

“Let me have you Blakey,” Yang sang to her. “Put your cock right here,” she motioned, her hands under her breasts and pushing them closer to her lover’s face. “You know you love it, and I want your cock, Blake... Grim, I want it pretty bad right now...”

Blake’s fangs got to her neck, kissing her a little obsessively before biting her swiftly. Yang whimpered into her Alpha’s mark, and Blake’s cat ears lowered and flattened against her bob – her bite was small and a little weak but still most welcome. She held her mouth agape before Yang’s ear lobe, breath warm and a little wanton now that the dragon had placed the idea in her mind. Blake’s fingers hesitated around her Omega’s splendid thighs, half just wanting to grip her legs and part them, to fuck her against the mirror and fill her full of cum before they joined Pyrrha and Ruby for date night. Out of all the obscene things the black and yellow mated pair had gotten up to since bonding, Blake had never filled her mate full to the brim with seed and then taken her out. Her mind wandered on the edge of reason, before her eyes darted back down to the massive orbs that were Yang’s perfect breasts offered proudly before her. Her cock throbbed and swelled free from her underwear and pressed against Yang’s naked thigh. So big and so close, and Yang was correct – they would feel _so_ soft.

“ _Yes_ ,” Blake stammered, before she withheld her ravenous hunger to fill her mate.

Yang was smiling a smitten grin, kissing Blake with her own fervour before slowly lowering herself to her knees before the mirror. “Sit on the bed, it’ll be easier...” Yang noted smiling as she held her breasts fondly and happily. Blake agreeing seemingly made her eyes dilate to near fully black orbs in her skull. Her lover took to the bed resting easy and spreading her legs to filly bore her hard and slender member.

Her dragon arrived at her, huge chest hanging a little over herself as she reached for Blake’s shaft holding her softly and eyeing her throbbing head. Red eyes toned back down to immaculate lilac as Yang admired her mate’s instrument, marvelling at her size and dimensions as she always did.

“Can I... Ah, fuck. Lemme suck it, Blakey... Let me make you feel good,” she practically begged.

Blake quietly sighed, a demeaning huff before she leaned back on her elbows and parted her legs a little more in a masculine display. She saw the size of her Omega’s irises like black dinner plates completely smitten and consumed with thoughts of her cock now that the cat was out of the figurative bag. There would be no stopping the warm and blonde Omega now – her eyes circled Blake’s swollen cockhead, her tits heavily dangling between them. The blonde’s mouth flew agape at her Alpha’s silence, taking her consent through her musk from the bed.

“Go ahead... Be a good girl.”

That was all Yang needed or wanted; she fully approached her lover’s cock with a dedicated vigour in her. Yang’s tongue slapped the underside of her Faunus’s shaft, one steady lick from her base to her tip and making the Alpha swoon as she rocked her head back. The dragon wasted no time in her follow through. With her opened mouth she crested down, opening her throat to incorporate her lover’s length as she bowed down to take her. Blake was suddenly all around her again, sitting loosely up with her guiding hands taking up positions around her darling Omega’s head and face. She held Yang’s hair back, stopping it from getting in the way while the other hand lovingly doted on her servicing Omega, stroking her cheek and feeling her mouth filling with inch after precious inch. It didn’t take long for the Omega to bring her tongue into the mix, wrapping it lovingly around Blake’s slick and wet shaft spiralling town in a wet twist. The Alpha huffed a dose of scent from her mate rifling through her and making her legs shake a little. Yang performed completely hands free, her fingers playing with her breasts, keeping them on show for her partner and twirling her own nipples between forefinger and thumb to keep herself stimulated. While soft mews trickled from Blake’s lips with her cat ears softening and flattening, Yang couldn’t stifle her indulgent slurps, suckling all she could around her Alpha’s cocks in as good a job as she could do. It was all to blow her, to suck Blake’s cock and guide her on a road to orgasm – no other thoughts entered Yang’s mind. She consumed as much as she could, filling her throat with Blake until she could feel the tip of her nose touching the clean shaven mound of her lover’s sex. Her Alpha moaned rather audibly under her, a wretched cry as she felt the gripping wet crevasse of Yang’s gullet housing her throbbing cock. She felt herself twitching all the way while Yang retracted. The blonde swiped a dollop of split from her lips and smiled up at Blake – the Alpha hummed her primal approval and leaned over to meet Yang’s lips with her own, claiming her in a sodden and dirty kiss.

“Use your tits, honey,” the Alpha breathed. “You’ve taunted me with them long enough – let me shoot all over them before we leave.”

Yang masked a breathy chuckle, blushing a little at the mention of painting her chest in a seedy white. She hoisted and hefted her massive bosom over Blake’s legs and held them tenderly – with her Alpha’s cock at the centre, the antsy dragon wrapped herself around her love forming a soft and plump cushion around her from her own breasts and began to play away.

A long and sated moan left Blake immediately. The softness was heavenly wrapping around her shaft making her tingle. Yang didn’t want to waste any more time it seemed, her lips were waiting once she bobbed all the way down to her lover’s base. Blake’s cockhead throbbed when it slipped back into Yang’s soaking mouth, her lips kissing below the helmet and suckling gently on the full body of Blake’s perfect member. She gripped the sheets, moaning proudly as Yang fell rather silent, bowing over and over and spitting around her Alpha’s shaft to create a wet and messy slipstream between her perfect breasts. She could feel Blake tensing within her soft seal, her hard cock swelling to within an inch of itself surrounded by her softness. Down between her own thighs the dragon could feel her slick completely overwhelming her sex, but from what was transpiring between her tits and within her mouth she was more than satisfied.

Hearing Blake’s lulling and continuing moans coming conservatively but routinely from her mouth made it only worse. Yang twirled her nipples as she services her claimant’s cock, dropping down to the base regularly to taste her bulbous tip as it began to leak with pre.

Yang’s lips adored the saltiness, Blake’s body reeling as she soon flailed and hit the bed on her back. Her Omega took her chance and completely superseded her for control – nothing could stop Yang as she hit her stride, the noble goal of making Blake come the only focusing point forming in her mind’s eye as she sensed her slick soaking her thighs.

“Grim... _Yang_ ,” Blake moaned rather violently. “I’m going to come... I’m going to come.”

This was it, Yang’s smile beamed across her face, sensing it wading in waves of her lover’s scent. She waited, keeping her pace steady and her incredible bust surrounding her shaft. Blake was positively jolting between her tits, trying to break free from her gentle and spongy seal but Yang kept her trapped. She would service to completion and go to dinner happier than before knowing she’d extracted her mate’s precious seed. One might twitched followed an arduous groan and Yang knew she had her mate.

She formed a softer seal with her smacking lips and Blake cried out. “I’m coming!” She screamed and Yang took her devilish chance to pull forth all she could.

Her lips popped with devious technique and Blake’s cock throbbed in retaliation. Ropes and ropes of glistening white come spewed from her soaking cockhead, bursting like a small hose and pouring out uncontrollably in wanton spurts. Yang was helpless, not that she even tried to back away from the onslaught of her lover’s seed covering her chest. Two gracious ropes landed around her nipples, Yang offering her buxom bosom to take the brunt of the painting of white coming to cover her. Her flesh caught her Alpha’s come, taking it all over both incredible breasts, spurt after spurt coming her way. Blake couldn’t even stop from the relentless orgasm.

One rather needy plume of white rope shot from Blake’s cockhead to fast to dodge, landing across Yang’s beautiful face, splattering around her generous lips. As Blake reeled she was already beginning to lick it from her mouth.

“Still gonna work on the aim, huh?” She joked, her glance coy as the rest of the white disappeared between her lips and onto her own tongue. Still her chest was covered with rope after rope of beautiful white come, painting her beautifully.

Blake returned to her feet, fingering the last droplets of come from her tip and offering it to her Omega wantonly. “Maybe next time I won’t have to aim,” she noted, mewing a little under her breath as her blonde licked the last trace of come off of her thumb. “You know I’d much rather fill you up, but we’re gonna be late.”

“You can clean me up if you like...”

“It probably would take less time,” Blake hummed, smiling as Yang got to her feet and reached forward for a salty kiss. “You’re still not wearing the dress.”

“Hmmm, I think I will,” Yang teased back pulling down her gown over her thick thighs. “Besides, this way you can see my tits all night – I swear they’ve grown bigger since coming off the blockers.”

“Want to bet?”

“Yep! Plus... I know you’ve gotten bigger, and I’m gonna want more...”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like one more chapter in which Yang teases Blake with her tits over dinner to try and get her to mate with her at home...


End file.
